fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Full House
Full House is an American sitcom that aired from September 22, 1987 to May 23, 1995 on ABC and the prequel of Fuller House. It has a total of 192 episodes in 8 seasons. The series was created by Jeff Franklin and executive produced by Franklin, along with Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett. Plot summary Before the beginning of the series, news anchorman Danny Tanner married Pam Katsopolis, and they had three daughters: Donna Jo (D.J.), Stephanie, and Michelle. After Pam is tragically killed in a car accident caused by a drunk driver, Danny soon realizes he needs help in raising his daughters. Danny recruits his brother-in-law, Jesse Katsopolis - a rock musician and a motorcycle guy - as well as his best friend, Joey Gladstone - a comedian who does impressions - to move in and help him provide a stable home. The girls must then adjust to having two more men in the house (basically like three dads). In season two, Danny is reassigned from his duties as sports anchor by his television station to become co-host of a local morning television show, Wake Up, San Francisco, and is teamed up with Nebraska native Rebecca "Becky" Donaldson. Jesse and Becky eventually fall in love, and get married in season four. In season five, Becky gives birth to twin sons, Nicky and Alex, bringing the total to nine family members living in the house in San Francisco, with the combination of the Tanners and the Katsopolises. The family dog, a golden retriever named Comet joins the show in the season three episode And They Call It Puppy Love after his mother, "Minnie" gives birth to a litter of puppies on Jesse's bed and the girls are allowed to keep one of them. Cast and characters Main characters *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Katsopolis *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler *Daniel Renteria as Nicky Katsopolis (Season 5) *Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis (Season 6-8) *Kevin Renteria as Alex Katsopolis (Season 5) *Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis (Season 6-8) Recurring characters *Scott Weinger as Steve Hale *Gail Edwards as Vicky Larson *Tahj Mowry as Teddy *Miko Hughes as Aaron Bailey *Jurnee Smollett as Denise Frazer *Blake McIver Ewing as Derek Boyd *Marla Sokoloff as Gia Mahan *John Aprea as Nick Katsopolis *Richard Paul as Mr. Strowbridge *Rhoda Gemignani as Irene Katsopolis (Season 1) *Yvonne Wilder as Irene Katsopolis (Season 2-4) *Nathan Nishiguchi as Harry Takayama *Debbie Gregory as Connie *Kathryn Zaremba as Lisa *Jordan Christopher Michael as Rusty *David Lipper as Viper *AnneMarie McEvoy as Kathy Santoni *Marcia Wallace as Mrs. Carruthers *Jason Marsden as Nelson *Alice Hirson as Claire Tanner (Season 1) *Doris Roberts as Claire Tanner (Season 3) *Diane Brodie as Cheryl *James Hampton as Mr. Malatesta *Debra Sandlund as Cindy *Whitby Hertford as Walter *Scott Curtis as Kevin Gwynn *Andrea Abbate as Claire Mahan Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 Production *Executive producers: **Jeff Franklin **Thomas L. Miller **Robert L. Boyett **Dennis Rinsler (1988–95) **Marc Warren (1988–95) *Producers: **Don Van Atta **James O'Keefe (1993–95) **Bonnie Bogard Maier (1994–95) *Camera setup: Videotape; Multi-camera *Running time: 21–25 minutes *Production companies: **Jeff Franklin Productions **Miller-Boyett Productions **Lorimar-Telepictures (1987–88) **Lorimar Television (1988–93) **Warner Bros. Television (1993–95) *Distributor: Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1993–present) Spinoff series In February of 2016, Fuller House premiered on Netflix. This series focuses on the combined families of D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy in a gender-reversed version of the Full House plot. This time there is a widowed mother, her sister, and a female friend raising three boys (and a girl) rather than a widower father, his brother-in-law, and a male friend raising three girls. Videos :'' '' Full House - Michelle funny clips Full House - The Complete Sixth Season DVD Clip - Exclusive Clip Birthday And Anniversary Full House Clip - Angry Wake Up San Francisco commercial (smashing cups) Full House Clips Full House - The Complete Sixth Season DVD Clip - The Other Side Of The World Full House Very Funny Moments (All 8 Seasons) Full House Funny Clip - D.J. thinks Steve is Indiana Jones (by request) Full House Clip - Middle Age Crazy (by request) Full House - The Apartment (by request) External Links *Full House at the Internet Movie Database References Category:Full House